2010-05-14 - Martians and Horticulture
Solis Vivent transmits, "...do plants require sunlight to live?" Juku Reimaru transmits, "...Well, /duh/ yes." Solis Vivent transmits, "...blast it all..." Kurz Weber transmits, "Most, yeah." Solis Vivent transmits, "Does anyone know how to administer it directly in the event of a lack of it?" Nenai Illan transmits, "..." Kurz Weber transmits, "Drug gardens use solar lamps." Solis Vivent transmits, "I had been storing my bonsai in a secure metal box in order to prevent additional damage to it, but it seems to not be taking well." Nenai Illan transmits, "Wow, and some people call Zentradi and Meltrandi dim..." Solis Vivent transmits, "...I'm not trained in agriculture." Kurz Weber transmits, "About to grow some Mary J-, Eh, Bonsai? What are you, some crusty old man?" Solis Vivent transmits, "I have orders from Mr. Smith to care for, and develop it." Solis Vivent transmits, "...thus far I have accidentally over pruned it, starved it, and now apparently deprived it of needed sunlight in my desire to defend it against misadventure..." Solis Vivent transmits, "...if I could just augment it there would be no problem but...he forbade that." Juku Reimaru transmits, "Do you use that for all your shortcomings?" Solis Vivent transmits, "Technology solves all problems." Nenai Illan starts laughing. "That's a joke right?" Solis Vivent confused, "...no..." Solis Vivent transmits, "I could sustain this plant's life functions, even if it desperately wanted to die, indefinitely, with the right equipment..." Erika Keese transmits, "Y-you... want to augment a plant? That's not the right way to tend to a bonsai at all." Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "I don't think they *make* cybernetics for plants ... but I'll tell you one thing, Solis. Plants will bounce back better than humans will." Solis Vivent transmits, "I remember that voice. The reasonable Zeon pilot! I've been trying to learn more about the martian sitation for you... And, how do you tend it?" Solis Vivent transmits, "We make augments for plants." Juku Reimaru transmits, "Why, oh why" Kazuma Ardygun sighs. "Just ... put it out where it'll get plenty of sun. Nenai Illan transmits, "Why haven't you trailers put him in one of those... funny farms? I think the terms is." Juku Reimaru transmits, "Because he's not our responsibility." Erika Keese transmits, "Well, tending to plants is all about making sure it gets what's necessary. Plenty of sunlight, nutrients, and water. How much depends on the actual species of plants, but there are several good books and articles online concerning that. And yeah, young plants are pretty hearty and capable of bouncing back from hardship, so there's still hope..." Solis Vivent transmits, "...thats good." Solis Vivent transmits, "If I pull this off successfully, Mr. Smith may allow me to plant nightshade in the garden." AMERICUH Jack King transmits, "You are one creepy S.O.B." Solis Vivent transmits, "And Zeon pilot, can you provide additional information regarding the martian situation? I've recieved conflicting reports." Solis Vivent transmits, "Nightshade is...attractive and appeals to me on an emotional level." Erika Keese transmits, "It's... it's pretty bad actually. The soldiers on Mars are just so far removed from the Earth Sphere that a lot of what would get them thrown in a military prison or ejected from the army tends to get swept under the table, just because it's too much of a hassle and too confusing for the superiors to contact their higher ups on Earth about it. That is of course if they themselves aren't on a power trip themselves because of their freedom from scrutiny..." Solis Vivent transmits, "What do you feel would be the best method of addressing this? Also...what is your name?" Solis Vivent transmits, "Calling you the Reasonable Zeon Pilot is awkward." Ken Marinaris transmits, "Why do you think BAHRAM, Born in Space and the speratists ion the Northern Ocean exist?" Solis Vivent transmits, "When I engaged with the Reasonable Zeon Pilot, she repeatedly insisted that 'no one' helps the Martians." Ken Marinaris transmits, "No one does" Erika Keese transmits, "It's kind of like trying to paint detailed art when your brush is on the end of an extending pole. Even if you're really skilled with painting, trying to do so, it's just so far from you and so awkward that you can't help but fumble and screw up. By the time the Earth hears about problems and actually takes it seriously, it's a month too late to act... the only way it's gonna get better is if Mars is allow to govern itself without being on the end of that proverbial extending pole being manipulated from Earth. And it's Erika. Erika Keese." Solis Vivent transmits, "I still do not understand why they simply do not release you, as Poipoider stated, it's strange to assign colonial status to an entire planet." Solis Vivent transmits, "...and Erika Keese...hrm, we should discuss this matter sometime off of the broad channels." Erika Keese transmits, "Because they are reluctant to let go of what's 'theirs', really. It's the same think throughout history. When a colony far removed from the homeland wants the right to govern themselves, it usually means war because the motherland doesn't want to give up what's theirs." Juku Reimaru transmits, "Mars isn't ready for it." Erika Keese transmits, "Wh-what? Not ready for it??" Solis Vivent transmits, "Even if its not ready for independance, the abuse of its populace should cease." Juku Reimaru transmits, "How long do you think Mars will last without shipments from Earth?" Erika Keese transmits, "How long do you think it will last when it's being run into the ground by an uncaring government?!" Juku Reimaru transmits, "You'll starve to death, if the atmospheric plants don't kack first. Mars isn't self suffcient yet." Solis Vivent transmits, "Independence does not mean the commercial shipments will cease, Reimaru." Juku Reimaru transmits, "They're not commercial Solis" Solis Vivent transmits, "In fact they may become far more frequently as economic factors result in the normalization of interplanetary trade." Solis Vivent transmits, "Well, I am certain many in our organization would gleefully undertake the job of shipping the material, given the price benefits." Erika Keese transmits, "Why do you think Mars isn't self sufficient? Because Earth figures that Mars is 'good enough' for their purposes! They build us a slap-dash home, and then when we complain about having to constantly patch it, they try to evict us..." Juku Reimaru transmits, "Yeah, I wonder how many domes were busted by BAHRAM." Solis Vivent transmits, "...what do you want done, Miss Keese?" Solis Vivent transmits, "What do /you/ think would resolve the issues?" Erika Keese transmits, "I... I don't know! The problem is too big for me! All I know is that until Earth starts treating us as people instead of resources, nothing is going to change!" Solis Vivent transmits, "When we battled, you said that the promises of help people gave you were empty. I gave you such a promise. Defending mankind is my mandate. What wo..." Solis Vivent transmits, "..." Solis Vivent transmits, "I...I dropped it..." Juku Reimaru transmits, "I wonder how many terrorist attacks broke an atmosphere processor, or destroyed food storage - Oh, and you might want to get rid of those MArtian 'naturalists' who want to get rid of the water and let Mars freeze while killing any 'non-native life forms'." . Solis Vivent transmits, "...naturalists? Are they insane?" Ken Marinaris transmits, "Shut it you mercenary bitch. YOU ARE NOT A MARTIAN!" Ken Marinaris transmits, "You have no idea what your talking about earther." Solis Vivent transmits, "...the branch I glued back on fell off...blast it..." Juku Reimaru transmits, "Don't call me an Earther." Solis Vivent transmits, "Marinaris, it does us no good to attempt to separate ourselves into such fields." Juku Reimaru transmits, "But if Mars wants to kill itself so bad, go right ahead." Solis Vivent transmits, "How can you be so cavalier about this, Juku?" Juku Reimaru transmits, "Because I have deal with YOU everyday." Erika Keese transmits, "We don't want to kill ourselves! We want the govermnent from Earth to stop exploiting us!" Solis Vivent transmits, "What does that hae to do with anything?!" Solis Vivent transmits, "Have you attempted to consult Princess Hausen for redress, Miss Keese?" Erika Keese transmits, "How can I? I'm part of the Crusaders. An enemy of the state. It's not like I can just walk up to the palace doors and knock..." Solis Vivent transmits, "Do you want me to attempt it?" Juku Reimaru transmits, "That'll be amusing to watch." Erika Keese transmits, "I... I don't know... even if she did know about it, she'd still have to go through the military to even start sorting through the problems.." Solis Vivent transmits, "Yes, but Hausen is an idealist. She may start something of use." Solis Vivent transmits, "She looked upon me, and in disagreement with the EFA Command structure allowed me to assist with the then Gutsy Geoid Guard against the Zondar threat." Juku Reimaru transmits, "Probably a political decision." Solis Vivent transmits, "Possibly, however, Shishioh made mention of her having some sort of augury or vision." Solis Vivent transmits, "Thus explaining my restriction regarding attacking EFA personnel, or alien forces assisting them." Juku Reimaru transmits, "Oh great, she's crazy." Solis Vivent transmits, "I will attempt to raise the issue with her regardless. Mars will not suffer by me asking, I hope. And I made a promise to Miss Keese." Erika Keese transmits, "M-maybe... I don't know. I can't think straight right now..." Solis Vivent transmits, "What is the impediment?" Solis Vivent transmits, "I may be a maniac and fool, Juku." Solis Vivent transmits, "But I am still who I am, and a trailer. I made a promise. We trailers keep our deals." Erika Keese transmits, "I... I don't know! That's what being confused is all about! I need time to think! Time to get my thoughts in order so they don't copme out all jumbled..." Solis Vivent transmits, "...I see." Solis Vivent transmits, "I should still like to consult with you physically in order to gain a more indepth and specific knowledge of what you've encountered." Juku Reimaru transmits, "Boy, I sure hope BAHRAM is better then the EFA, and not just out for power themselves." Solis Vivent transmits, "Keese is from the martian branch of Zeon forces." Erika Keese transmits, "... I'm... I'm not part of BAHRAM!" Juku Reimaru transmits, "And Zeon has been -brilliant-. Really." Solis Vivent transmits, "Poipoider, a dolphin whom I served besides with in the D.C. before its fall to its present state, indicated they are somewhat reasonable compared to the other forces." Solis Vivent transmits, "The martian zeons seem to lack the intrinsic desire to backstab and murder every terrestrial citizen they encounter that the colonial breed of them seem to inculcate." Erika Keese transmits, "..." Solis Vivent transmits, "Miss Keese for example seemed reasonable, as opposed to vermin like Karn." Juku Reimaru transmits, "The prosecution rests." Erika Keese sounds vaguely uncomfortable, as though some mysterious LOOMING presence towers over her, "Uhmm..." Solis Vivent transmits, "She was dedicated, she expressed a love of her people, and a desire to see them free, she was willing to die to achieve this." Solis Vivent transmits, "I actually felt bad about attempting to kill her during our conversation." Erika Keese transmits, "Uh... IhavethingsIhavetotakecareofgoodluckwithShinebye!" Solis Vivent transmits, "..." Solis Vivent transmits, "Did I say something?" Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "It's not *whether* you said something, Solis, it's *what* you said." Solis Vivent transmits, "/What/ did I say?" Juku Reimaru transmits, "Did you know there are luxury resort domes on Mars?" Solis Vivent transmits, "No, I was unaware." Juku Reimaru transmits, "With sandy beaches and ocean like water?" Solis Vivent transmits, "I have never been to Mars." Solis Vivent transmits, "The girl's conviction seemed real, Juku." Juku Reimaru transmits, "And I say it's all bullshit. Even if she thinks it's real, she's probably been lied too." Marcus Gunter transmits, "Probably some get rich quick scheme set up to appeal to soldiers during their time off. Kind of like all those bars you see at port for the sailors." Marcus Gunter transmits, "Areas with large number of standing troops always seem to have them." Juku Reimaru transmits, "Actually it has 20,000 perminent residents." Juku Reimaru transmits, "Thats quiet a bit for Mars." Solis Vivent transmits, "...if she's been lied to, I should still help her." Solis Vivent transmits, "Kazuma helped me." Solis Vivent transmits, "I still think meeting her in person should be helpful, if I can convince her to, and can avoid being assassinated." Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "Hey, Juku? Just who gets to live in the luxury domes and the other permanent settlements with contained atmospheres?" Solis Vivent transmits, "You seem remarkably cold regarding the martians, Juku." Solis Vivent transmits, "...you're not one of those people who calls such people 'enders' are you?" Juku Reimaru transmits, "No." Solis Vivent transmits, "...its night time?" Solis Vivent transmits, "...I need the sun to make my plant grow..." Kazuma Ardygun transmits, ".... Solis, how much will you pay me to shuttle that wounded bonsai to an area that's currently in sunlight?" Solis Vivent transmits, "I'm trying to decide if I can use Famulus' microwave emitter to provide something similar to sunlight." Famulus transmits, chipper zaku voice, but..., "Master. What do you need me to kill. Haro." Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "You can't." Solis Vivent transmits, "...blast..." Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "Microwaves would kill that plant for good." Solis Vivent murmurs to himself, "...1,000 MHz to 30,000 MHz....." Solis Vivent murmurs again, "What about fire?" Juku Reimaru transmits, "You do know you'll just excite the water molecules inside and cook itinside out, right?" Solis Vivent transmits, "Or is there something in the sunlight that works." Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "Solis. I'm offering to fly that plant about halfway around the world to give it some genuine sunlight." Solis Vivent transmits, "I attempted to read the codex regarding agriculture but...I have been away from the Hostis for some time...and it made me vomit." Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "Or, heck, into orbit for a couple of hours." Juku Reimaru transmits, "Put it outside you nitwit and let it grow naturally." Solis Vivent transmits, "But the sun isn't outside right now." Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "It will be in several hours." Solis Vivent transmits, "...I don't know if the plant can last that long." Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "It probably can - plants go through the night without any sun and they're fine the next day - but if you're *that* worried, I can do horticultural ambulance duty for a nominal fee." Solis Vivent transmits, "...I hope Mr. Smith doesn't mind that I've been taking a few pills today...I was having trouble with visions leeching into my daily operation." Solis Vivent transmits, "But I can't return to the Hostis...because I have to tend this plant..." Solis Vivent transmits, "...no, Kazuma, thats...thats fine." Solis Vivent transmits, "I wonder if the bonsai could survive being in the amniotic..." Solis Vivent transmits, "I miss the manifold... I'm tired of throwing up..." Kazuma Ardygun chuckles. "If the money's the problem, I'm usually willing to negotiate prices to something fair and affordable." Solis Vivent transmits, "No, the idea is simply ridiculous, Kazuma... I think you might be joking with me." Solis Vivent transmits, "Can you submerge plants?" Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "I'm not kidding. I could use a little money, and I'm completely serious about the offer - heck, I'd do it for free if necessary." Solis Vivent transmits, "Could you watch the plant for me instead?" Solis Vivent transmits, "I need to commune with the Hostis." Marcus Gunter transmits, "Solis, I'd hate to say it, but you don't have a green thumb." Solis Vivent transmits, "I'm beginning to lose motor control. I haven't slept in three days, and I haven't been able to keep a meal down." Solis Vivent transmits, "If not for the pills, I would be somewhat more upset about the robotic spiders gnawing at my face and ears." Solis Vivent transmits, "I think they're imaginary. I hope they are." Solis Vivent transmits, "...I can't leave the plant though..." Solis Vivent transmits, "...Kazuma." Solis Vivent transmits, "Will you tend my tree when I'm away?" Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "If Roger lets me, yeah. Or you could deliver it to me first." Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "- or rather, I can come pick it up." Solis Vivent transmits, "That should work. I think it would be wise for me to head back to the Den, for at least a little while." Solis Vivent transmits, "I've been away from my machine for too long." Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "Remember to ask Roger's permission frst." Solis Vivent transmits, "..I will ask him after I leave. I must do this. I have put it off too long." Solis Vivent transmits, "I already told you of the horrific dream I had, Kazuma, they have only grown worse, and more frequently. They have leeched into my days." Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "Hmm ... Solis, what do you know about addiction and recovery?" Solis Vivent transmits, "Not much." Castilla Shale transmits, "Our Rex's fusion with the manifold has resulted in irreparable changes to his core brain chemistry and architecture." Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "I'd take that 'irreparable' with a grain of salt ... but think about something. He's been away from the Hostis this long, and when he tried to connect to it again, it was *worse*." Castilla Shale transmits, "I know what question you're getting a Kazuma, the divine crusaders had it too... There is no point at which withdrawal moves to recovery according to the data Dr. Moog collected. Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "..... drat." Castilla Shale transmits, "Moog forced Solis to endure a period of disconnection without medicinal support...it was...not pleasant." Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "As bad as this? Or worse?" Castilla Shale transmits, "Screaming, delusions, fugue states back to earlier periods of life, loss of digestive control, incapability of sleep, irritability, headache, intense crushing physical pain... Castilla Shale transmits, "Solis also reports his nightmares become more prevalent and begin to manifest during his waking hours." . Castilla Shale transmits, "When Dr. Moog conducted the abstinance experiment, I was forced to prevent him from gnawing off his own finger to remove 'the leeches of metal.' Castilla Shale transmits, "The loss of the Hostis would spell a path into insanity and pain for our Rex... Our own disconnection from it for periods of time merely results in occasional bouts of pain and muscle spasm." Category:Logs